Her Smile
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: BBxRae. Set before the Teen Titans. Doom Patrol is on a mission. BB's in a cafe. BB meets a very... interesting waitress. Fluffy. OneShot. :33


**There are probably a lot more stories I need to be editing and adding more chapters to, but the idea hit me, and I couldn't deny it. :)**

* * *

** Disclaimer: I guess this could be considered an alternate universe type thing... But, for right now I'll consider it a first meeting. Set before the Teen Titans existed. :D**

**Her smile:DD**

Beast Boy sighed to himself. Doom Patrol had just been sent on a mission to Jump City, California. It had seemed like a good opportunity at first, it was winter after all. It would be nice to come to a warm state for at least a week or two.

At least, that's what he initially thought. But, now as he sits inside the little cafe, he's not so sure anymore.

It's still cold outside, which is rather unusual considering that this is California. It's not freezing cold, granted. But, it is rather chilly. It's not winter coat weather, but it isn't exactly shorts weather either. It's more of a jacket medium.

It's pouring down rain outside, which isn't helping to improve the changeling's mood. '_Of all the times for us to come to Cali...' _He thought bitterly, _'It just had to be during the rainy season.'_

Lucky for him though, unlike the rest of the team, he wasn't forced to patrol out in this weather. He was thankful for this, in a sense. But, in another he was rather disappointed. This was their first big mission. And he was a part of this team, was he not? He should be out there patrolling with them, not inside the tiny cafe.

'Now, son, I understand that you want to patrol. But, I'm afraid this isn't a job for youngsters.' Mento had said.

Youngsters? Ha! He was fifteen. He wasn't exactly classified as a 'youngster' anymore. And, he had told Mento that.

But, as always, Mento remained set in his ways.

'That's final, son. Just go do your own thing for a little while, while we finish the job.'

So, just like that, Beast Boy had ended up stuck in this dreary cafe, with nothing to do. He didn't even want to be here, it was just an excuse to get out of the weather.

He had to admit though, it wasn't _that _bad of a place. It was small, and almost... cozy. With round tables and chairs, and a main area with stools, one of which he was currently sitting on. The decor wasn't awful either. It was set in an old-timey manner, with little nick-nacks and trinkets here and there. It was rather nice.

"Can I get you anything?" A voice asks.

"Umm... A hot chocolate would be nice." He replies.

"Okay, then." She states, in monotone.

Beast Boy takes a minute to overlook her. She's rather skinny, but not quiet anorexic. She has long black hair, with shaggy bangs that fall into her big blue eyes. He notices that she has to brush them back pretty often. She seems to be in her teens. Probably a high-schooler in need of an after-school job.

She's wearing a dark blue jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans, he notices. There is something about the way she talks and moves that intrigues him. Now, he's not a pervert. He's just a generally curious teenage boy.

There is just something about her. She intrigues him in a emotional way. She's mysterious. Not like most of the girl's you would see around these parts.

She has pale skin. Almost gray. Which is rather unusual considering how this is initially the sunniest city on earth, and everyone is tan around here.

She brings him his hot chocolate, in an orderly manner. And he politely hands her his debit card. She takes it, without even a single glance in his direction.

She takes the card and quickly slides it through the machine. An automatic _**'Beep, beep, beep' **_resonates.

"Shit!" She curses under her breath. He can't help but notice her voice. It's not girlish, but not boyish. It's unique, and it suits her perfectly.

"Everything okay?" He asks. Hoping for a chance to hear her speak again.

"Yeah. The stupid machine just malfunction sometimes. It's really old, and my boss refuses to buy another one." She rolls her eyes.

And for some reason he gets annoyed. Not at her, but at her boss. He isn't sure if it's because of the fact that her boss is so cheap that he won't even spare the money to fix the machinery, or if it's the fact that _she _is annoyed by him.

"Your boss sounds like a real jerk." He replies.

"You don't know the half of it." She sighs, running the card through again. He can't help but notice how she bites her lower lip in concentration, when she is frustrated. Soon an audible _**'Click!' **_is heard, and she waits patiently for the receipt to print.

"Here you are, sir." She says, handing him his receipt.

"Please, call me Gar." He smiles. Mento would disapprove of him giving his true identity to a complete stranger, but for right now he really didn't care. He could trust her. He just knew it.

"Nice to meet you, Gar." She replies, and her mouth curves upward slightly, a hint of a smile on her face. "My name is Rachel."

Rachel. It suited her.

"Pleased to meet you, as well." He smiles. "So, Rachel, what brings you here? I'm sure there are better jobs, than this." He motions around the room with his hands.

"I needed a job. I have no money, and I don't exactly have any family or friends to help out, so I decided to work here. They were the closest people hiring." She replied, tucking a lose strand of silky hair behind her ear.

He sees that she has her ears pierced, three times to be exact. He isn't exactly shocked. She seems like the type to have something like that. He doesn't think she's goth, punk, emo, or any of that... She's just different.

"Oh." He responds. "I'm sorry to hear that. Are you in school?"

"No. I dropped out." She sighs. He can tell she isn't exactly comfortable with this topic, so he spares her. "How old are you?" He asks, hoping she isn't that much older.

"Sixteen. You?"

He let's out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Fifteen."

"Cool..." He can tell she doesn't exactly care. Her eyes give it away, but secretly he hopes that she is as intrigued by him as he is by her. "So, what brings you here?"

"On a mission. I'm a member of the Doom Patrol." He replies, hoping to prolong the conversation for as long as possible.

"Oh, wow." He sees a slight gleam in her eyes, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe she's going to let him in. Maybe she'll let that wall down just a little...

_**'Beep, beep, beep' **_He abruptly looks at the cash register in front of him.

"I'm afraid it you this time, Gar." She smirks.

He looks down and notices his Doom Patrol communicator is going off. He looks up sadly.

"Uhh..."

"It's fine. Duty calls." She says, with the wave of a hand. "Go on."

He smiles apologetically, and stands up, reaching his hand out to shake her's. She takes it and nods.

"Goodbye, Rachel. Nice meeting you."

"Bye. You too." He thinks he sees a hint of sadness in her eyes, but brushes it off. He's probably imagining things.

He hops up off of the bar stool and walks towards the door, stopping halfway. He runs a hang through his shaggy bond hair.

"Umm... Will I ever see you again?"

She smiles. A genuine smile. And, he is taken back by how beautiful she really is. "You sure will." She replies.

And in his heart he knows he will.

**Was I that off? Haha. I liked to explore the idea of different Titan encounters before they were Titans. Beast Boy as Garfield, Raven as Rachel. Yeah I know Beast Boy had already been bitten and was green before he joined Doom Patrol, but I wanted things to be... different. Haha. And, yes Raven is a little OOC, just bear with me. ;PP **

** I also had to include some BbxRae. 3 I tried to include it... without including it. Does that make any sense? Lol. **


End file.
